Lust Or Love?
by Angelic-DarkAngel
Summary: He Was Just A Dream To Her, A Dream Of A Man Making Her Feel Pleasure In Ways She Never Expected, If Only A Man Like That Could Exist In Reality...Can He?  LEMONS TO COME...
1. Chapter 1

**Well Hello There,**

**This Is My First Fan-fiction So Please Be Nice, I Shall Respond To Comments As Often As I Can And I Shall Post Chapter 2 In A Couple Of Days.**

**Sadly If I Don't Get Any Re-view's I Shall Stop Writing The Story At The Fact That I Have Many Idea's and I Would Like To Give You A Story You Can Enjoy, So Want To Read Chapter 2? Comment! **

**I Do Not Own Any Of The Charcters Just The Story, I'm Sorry If I Dissapoint You In Which I Write The Characters But I Just Gave Them A Few Pecks. **

**Thank you For Your Time and Hope You Enjoy**

**Love - Kristy xxxx**

_As I looked out at the beautiful scene in front of me trying to understand why I was here once again, I'd memorized this scene to heart... __the way the dark waves of the sea were crashing against the rocks, the way the wind was brushing the silk material of my long white dress against my soft skin, the way my long black curls were blowing freely in the wind...But something was missing that i couldn't pin-point, I'd been here before the exact place i was now standing. Only this time something important was missing. But what? Was I not just simply here for the sake of it? _

_I inhaled a soft breath, tasting the salty taste of the sea on the tip of my tongue with something else...what was the familer taste and smell? It was almost...Dusk woody mixed with something sweet. _

_Then it all came clear, I was not just standing here,I was waiting, I was waiting here for...him._

_I knew he was behind me, that much i was certain of, but why? why was he here? To see me...again? Had we even met before? _

_'What are doing here?' I hated the way my voice sounded around him, weak...sad...vulnerable..._

_'Do you want me to leave?' The manner of which he spoke those words made it clear he obviously knew i didn't want that. In fact that was what I wanted least of all._

_I sighed softly turning to face his heart-breaking beautiful face. I was almost mesmerized with the way he stood there he looked almost angelic. His dark hair swayed softly in the breeze, His pale skinned arms dropped either side of him, As always he was wearing the same black shirt that fitted him perfectly showing off the frame of his perfect body._

_I chose not to speak of any words, although i was sure it would be near impossible to say anything with the way I was Affected by his presence, As soon as our eyes locked it was as although a current of desire whipped around me dragging me to him. I wanted to drop his gaze and turn back around, this all seemed so much easier 2 minutes ago. _

_He took a step toward me which I didn't know weather to take alarm to or not, after all Did I really know this beautiful man? Did I trust him? _

_'Please don't be afraid' he spoke in a hushed voice almost as if he was reading my thoughts and felt the need to ensure me._

_'I'm not afraid of you' I was surprised at how genuine my words were, did I actually trust this strange man? _

_When he took a further step toward me my heart raced, the sound filling my ears, surly he must be able to hear the sound too. Before I knew i what was happening or had time to contemplate what actions to proceed with, he was right before me, our bodies just barley touching. I took in a few sharp breaths as his scent took power over me making my whole body turn to jelly._

_'Isabella, your even more beautiful then I remember' He placed a hand softly on my pale pink cheek, his touch feather-like almost as if he was treating me like a very thin vase about to shatter under his touch. I continued to look into his large dark eyes unable to drop any gaze or even move, I noticed the dark black ring around them. He was simple perfect in every way..._

_He kept his hand on the side of my cheek stroking my temple softly with his index finger whilst using his free hand to tilt my chin slightly toward him._

_At this point my heart felt as if it were about to explode, my thoughts had all gone crazed, craving for his every touch._

_'I shall always love you' He bent down slowly, our lips just almost touching I softly closed my eyes in anticipation waiting for the feel of his lips on my own..._

I woke with a startle, Sweat dripping off me, My Breathing almost too unbearable to breath, taking in my surroundings of my newly half decorated bedroom, I deeply sighed flopping my head back down on my pillow, My chest still pumping up and down from breathing heavily.

Flipping typical the only guy I've ever met that's actually took an interest in boring little me, was a fictional dream guy that I conjured up with my crazed imagination.

If only a guy like him was real...

I grabbed Fixxy cradling him to my chest tightly. [Fixxy was my pale green teddy, I got him when I was 4, I was outside an supermarket playing and me being my clumsy-self managed to fall over and break my arm in 3 different places, my mum bought me him from the hospital and I just havent been without him since]

My mind started to race at thoughts of tomorrow, Tomorrow was my first official day at Forks high school.

We had just moved here from Phoenix,California. Myself, Dad and Mom.

My father is a Doctor and when Forks Hospital offered him a job he couldn't refuse, we simply had to pack up and move in a matter of 2 weeks.

I was going to miss Phoenix very much, I was going to miss my friends, I was going to miss the bright sun. But this made mom and Dad happy, so as long as that was the case, I was going to fake this happiness of mine for them...

Besides I could always call my friends when I needed to speak to them and As for the sun, well even after all the hours I'd spend sunbathing its not like I even could a glimmer of a tan, I was always still white as a lily. So life wont really change that much...Could it?

As I shut my eyes for the final time that night I was not thinking about the new town I'd just moved to or the fact that I was starting a new school tomorrow and knew not one person...I was only thinking about Him.

** Review Please. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Readers, I'll Make This Fast,**

** Firstly Thankyou To Everybody That Added This To There Story Alerts And For The Comments! **

**Much Appreciated! **

**I've Had A Joy Writing This And I Fully Hope Its Up To Your Expectations, Sadly There Are No Lemons But Your Patience Will Not Be Waiting Long ~Winks~ I Promise. **

**Please Enjoy and Comment, I'd Appreciate Your Views.**

**Love - K xxxx**

As I made my way down the school corridor, I tried my best not to feel self-conscious as every single face turned toward me,Half of me wanted to turn to tell and ask them what they were looking at but I just simply concentrated on the task of walking in a straight line without falling and twirling a strand of hair around my finger nervously.

'Heeelllllooooo! ' A girl pop'd up in front of me, with the biggest smile I had ever seen, She was slightly smaller then me her head reaching just above my cheek, She had short hair that was pointed in every direction, She was wearing such amazing clothes they must of been designer, standing next to her made me feel scruffy in my basic tight black hoodie and jeans.

'Hey' I smiled politely.

'Your Bella right, I'm Alice. Its so great to finally meet you' She ended the sentence with a hug, this I wasn't expecting. I wasn't used to people creating physic contact. She returned to her standing position still holding that big smile. I felt like she was waiting for me to say something I pondered over something reasonable to say to the circumstances.

'Um...It's nice to meet you too Alice'

'Thankyou! So whats your next class? English right? that's awesome mine too! be my partner? thanks!' She giggled linking her arm through mine, half walking half skipping to English class. I found it funny the way she asked very odd questions and answered herself, also the way she seemed to be trying to make me feel comfortable in her presence, which was strangely working. All in all, I liked her.

After we'd gotten in the classroom and took our seats, she burst into questions, not personal questions which i was thankful for, just simple plain questions, although when she started to talk about nail polish i was purely lost, I was surprised she didn't find it hard not to talk when the teacher started the lesson. When the bell rang Alice simply made me promise to sit with her at lunch or else she'd put a curse on me, I didn't know weather she was serious or not but I gladly accepted the invitation at least that worry was sorted. As Alice Skipped happily down the hall I laughed softly to myself, how could someone be that happy all the time? Must just be a Alice Thing.

I had a further 30 minutes until my next class which was history, So i figured I'd drop my English books back in my truck, no point carrying them around with me all day. I kept my eyes on the ground as I walked my mind having many pointless thoughts.

'Dude watch the gir...'

Whoever was speaking was cut off by me landing on my butt with some guy on top of me, Oh crap! First day and I almost kill someone. Just great.

'Crap! I'm so sorry I should of been looking where I was going' I Muttered mostly to myself.

That's when I heard his Velvet like world seemed to stop moving...

'No ma'am, Completely my fault, my deep apoligies' His voice sounded familiar, but how could I know him? No...I mean...no its not possible. Hesitantly I looked up, I felt my breath get stuck in my throat, I felt my heart beat against my chest like it was trying to escape. There he was the guy I had been dreaming about for weeks. When our eyes locked I'm pretty damn sure I saw realization in his too, either that or... maybe shock?

I heard someone clear their throat,Ii looked up to see some guy smirking toward us. How long had we been staring at each other? Or how long had I been staring at him? I looked back toward whoever this guy was that I'd been dreaming about. I needed to say something quick.

'We should probably get off the floor' Oh yeah, way to go Bella. I rolled my eyes at myself as he helped me off the floor, Although I did notice he kept his hand on my waist.

'Are you okay? You didn't knock your head or anything?' I was puzzled by his questions. I just shook my head softly. Much to my sadness he pulled his hand free from my waist and placed it hanging at the side of him, just like in my dream. Was I going insane? It was a possibility although...

'Are you sure your alright you seemed confused' He cut off my thoughts, why did he care so much for me?

Whoa could I be more stupid, He's a guy that just knocked a girl on her butt and she's acting like a complete Dumb brain of course he's would ask if she was okay. Awfully big-headed of me.

'I'm sure, thank you for your help though' I started to walk back toward the school just wanting to get away, then I felt heat on my skin it was like pins and needles was slowly trailing down my arm. I turned to see 'Him' Holding my elbow softly.

'I'm Edward By the way' He let go of my elbow but he had a seriousness in his eyes, Did he know me too?

'Bella' I smiled softly and continued my walk back to the school, feeling his eyes on me the whole way.

I sat in math class still utterly confused on how he, I mean 'Edward' could possible exist. Maybe I had just seen him somewhere before and his image had stuck in my head, but surly to god I would remember someone as gorgeous as him, Even if that was possible it had to be fate or Something, but that didn't exist...right? Because how in the hell could the man who I'd been with who had…given me such feelings in my dreams…how could he be real? Hadn't I conjured him up in my mind? People didn't actually walk out of dreams and into the world…did they?

I shook my head half hoping to clear it, but when I lifted my gaze my eyes flew straight to him like my mind already knew he was there. When I caught his eyes in my own, I looked away quickly as I could manage, I felt the heat start to run to my cheeks.

_Crap! please walk away, Please walk away__._

'Hello again Miss' I looked up to the most beautiful being standing right in-front of me, as soon as i met his gaze if felt as if my whole body turned to jelly.

'Um...Yeah, sorry about that' I smiled softly still embarrassed by my utter clumsiness earlier. He put his hand up as if to stop me.

'Please stop, It is I that should be sorry'

'Well for what its worth I forgive you.' I laughed shaking my head softly

He tilted his head to the side with a amused look on his beautiful face. 'Why are you laughing?'

'Aren't I aloud to laugh?' He smirked at my answer.

'I don't know are you?' Okay this answer didn't make any sense to me, what on earth was he trying to say.

'Um...I don't know, I guess' I frowned slightly still confused by his weird answer.

'May I...?' He gestured to the seat beside me.

'Oh yeah sorry' I removed my bag it, half confused half flattered that he would like to sit with me.

'Wuthering Heights' He said after a few very long minutes of silence.

'What?' I turned slightly to look at him, my hair falling over my face. He smirked.

'You were carrying it earlier'

'Oh yeah, You have a good memory' I smiled softly.

'Yes I do, it comes in handy when trying to start up a conversation with a very beautiful girl'

I stared at him blankly for a few moments not having a clue with what he was saying.

'I'm talking about you, silly girl' He chuckled, I felt the blush spread across my flesh right away. I'm pretty damn sure I heard him snigger.

'Oh, Well Um...Thank you?'

'Your Welcome.' When his hand reach out toward me I forgot how to move, how to breath. He hesitated for a moment as if he was waiting for my permission, Seeming as if he had found it he softly took a strand of my hair between his fingers, twisting it a few times before placing it behind my ear, he left his hand lingering for a few moments before taking his hands and eyes off me. It took all my strength not to whimper at the loss of his touch, But as soon as i took my first breath for god knows how long, I appreciated it.

Note to self: Remember how to breath around him.

I didn't dare look in his direction again for the rest of the class, but every now and again I could sense his eyes on me.

When class was over, he turned to me our eyes locked just for a slight moment then he left...

At lunch Alice was already waiting for me at a table.

'YO! BELLAAHHH! OVER HERE!' Seriously I was Like 5 Feet Away From her Did She Have To Shout? I laughed taking a seat beside her.

'Did You Have To Shout?' I smiled noticing that apart from me she sat alone. Did she always sit alone I wondered.

'Yep Yep yep! You Only Live Once! So Why Live It Unseen?' She wiggled her eyebrows at me, which only made me laugh.

I scanned the cafeteria looking for him, but sadly he was nowhere to be seen, I sighed.

'Looking for someone?' She craned her neck around looking everywhere, even the ceiling.

'Nobody special' I lied, I would of told her but seen as I think I'm crazy then she would most defiantly think I'm crazy too.

'Coolness, OH! There's a party on Friday, Wanna go? you can be my 'Date' I promise not to ditch you'

She grinned. I gulped, I wasn't good at social events or anything that involved walking or dancing.

'I don't do good at parties' I shook my head.

'NO! BELLA! PLEASE OR ELSE I WILL RUN AWAY FOREVER ND EVER!' I was most defiantly deaf after that rant. She pouted.

'Alice...' I was cut off.

'Please Please Please! If You Love Me You Will.' She did the most adorable facial expression, I felt like a mum that was saying no to a child.

I sighed deeply.

'Fine' I said in defeat, She jumped out of her seat and hugged me.

'Thankyou So Much' She smiled only led me to smile.

'I Super-Hola appreciate it! You know that right? Of course you do cause your smart' She Grinned nodding mostly to herself, I laughed softly.

'Super-Hola? Is that even a word?' She shrugged busting into giggles.

'Well it is now! You should by the Alice Dictionary It full of fun words to learn and say'

'Okay Can I Get It On Ebay?' I Laughed Watching Her, She Was Almost On The Floor Laughing.

'Yep Yep Yep! Okay I Need Sugar. I Shall Be Right Back Unless I Get Kidnapped Then This Is All Your Fault' She Poked Her Tongue Out At Me Before Dissapearing.

'That girl is crazy' I Mummbled To Myself Still Half Laughing.

'She's Not That Bad Although Your Much Sexier' I Looked Up To A Young Man Grinning Like A Idiot To Me, A Very Handsome Guy Actually. He Had Medium Length Sandy-Brow Hair And Very Impressive Muscles But What Caught My Attention Was His Eyes, They Were A Bright Green You Could Easily Loose Yourself In Them. I Blushed At His Compliment and Half Feeling Stupid For Looking At Him Like That.

'Thankyou...I Think?'' I Laughed Softly.

'Oh You Should Thank me, I've got a very brainy brain here' He Smirked Which Made Me Snigger.

'Also A Big Ego To Go With It, It Seems' I Shot My Eye Brows Up At Him A Soft Smirk Playing At My Lips. He Chuckled.

'Well You Have A Good Attitude, I Like That' He Grinned Teasingly 'I'm Adrian'

'I'm Sure You Do and I'm Bella' At That Moment Alice Returned With 2 Cupcakes In Her Hand, She Looked Back and Forth Between Us For A Few Moments With A Stupid Ass Grin On Her Face, _God Alice Please Dont_

'So...You Two Know Each-Other?' She Had Trouble Written All Over Her Face.

'No Not Really, Its Just Hard Not To Talk To The Girl Of Your Dreams When She's Sitting In The Same Room' He Winked At Me Which Led To More Blushing Springing Up From Behind My Cheeks.

'So You Going To The Party On Friday Adrian?'

Fucking Alice, I Sighed In The In-Side.

'When Have You Ever Heard Of Me Not Being At A Party?' He Smirked Then Turned His Attention Back To Me.

'Are You Going To Go Sexy?'

'YES! She Is!' Alice Smiled Super Happily, I Could Almost See The Plan Forming In Her Head.

'Well Then I Can't Wait To See Her' He Winked Once Again And Left, Then I Gave Myself Permission The Sigh.

'Whats Wrong?' Alice Frown Clearly Concerned. 'Are You Mad At Me For That?'

'Its All Okay Alice, I Just Didn't Really Want To Make It Seem I Have A Date To This Stupid Party'

'Dont Call It Stupid and No-Body Said The Word Date' She Nodded Loads Making Me Sorta Dizzy.

'Okay...But If This Goes Wrong, I'm Blaming You' I Grinned at Her And Took A Cherry Off One Of Her Cupcakes, Popping it into my mouth.

**Comment xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Dear Fellow Readers,**

**Okay My Deep Apoligies For The Shortness Of This Chapter RL is Just A Bit Manic At This Moment. **

**Now I Do Need Your Help, Because I'm Simply Going With This Story I Have No Clue How To Continue It, So Private Message Me Your Idea's Or Requests. I Would Really Appreciate It.**

**Okay So Please Enjoy And Review**

**Love - Kristy xxxx**

_As he reached for my silk nightgown and pushed it upward so that it was resting on my upper thighs, he rested his hands just underneath it. His touch was cool on my hot skin, I yearned for the feel of him._

_He lifted his hands to my waist caressing the smooth skin with his fingertips. _

'_Oh' a soft moaned escaped from my parted lips. I tilted my head back exposing my full neck to him._

_I could feel my pulse speeding up, and my breaths quickened in anticipation of what was to come._

_He lifted a hand and pushed my hair back over my shoulder. His tongue lapped at my neck, Nipping ever so lightly_

_Even in my dreams, I knew that I shouldn't like it, but it made me shiver in anticipation. _

_'Isabella…' he said gently as his teeth grazed at my neck._

_Tears sprang to my eyes and I winced. _

_'Is it going to hurt?' I said almost in a whisper._

_'I'd never hurt you...' he promised, As his teeth sank into my neck._

I awoke with a start, my breaths coming in quick gasps just as they had in my hand flew to my neck and rubbed where I'd been bitten while I'd slept, but there was nothing there. I sat up taking in the bright light shining through my window, Getting up out of bed, I walked to the bathroom and pulled my hair back, looking at my neck. Nothing.I shook my head in disbelief. Cleary I'd seen one too many episodes of True Blood to dream something like that. But honestly what scared me the most was the thrill I had when I thought about the feel of his teeth on me.

Had he brain-washed me? Maybe, I was half hoping that could be the answer seen as at least then it would all be sorted.

I sighed and walked back to my bedroom to start getting ready for the day a-head.

* * *

When I arrived at the school later that morning, I wasnt suprised to see Alice half jumping up and down looking in my direction.

'Beeeelllllllaaaaaahhhhhhh' She pulled me in for a big squeeze. I laughed softly patting her back .

'Hey Alice, Whats up?' I started making my way to the school, casually looking around but not seeing the face I desired to see.

'Nothing, ziltch, nope boring old stuff. OH! I got a new magazing though and did you know that...'

Her words became a background noise to me as I saw him, he was casually leaning up against his silver volo looking as handsome as ever, he was talking to the guy that he was with yesterday. But as soon as I rested my eyes on him his eyes snapped up and met mine, I turned to look at Alice not wanting to seem like I was staring althouh I was.

'...Turned and turned and then I swear I almost threw-up' I looked at her blankly obviously I'd missed the conversation again.

'Oh' That was the best answer I could come up with seen as I didnt know what she was talking about. She just merely nodded which seemed like each nod was a mile a minute, god this girl was hyper.

'Oh My Gosh!' Her eyes widened and she grabbed my upper arms. 'Jasper's over there! Does my hair look okay? My Clothes?'

'Who's Jasper? and You Look Great Like Always' I gave her a smile although she did look flawless, her hair was slightly curled giving it a wavy kink, she was wearing a pair of skinny jeans which showed off her incredibaly skinny frame with a vintage lace top over.

'N'awwww Thankyou! anhd Jasper Is Only The cutest guy ever! He's gonna be my husband! But he dont know yet so keep sshhhh' She Giggled which made me laugh,, It was hard to be down around her.

'Come On then girly girl time to getta flirting going on!' with that she twirled me making my head spin, She walked me too fast to be able to tell her I have serious balence problems.

'Alice stop I'm Gonna...' It was too late, she had stalked me to her destination way too fast and I had lost my balence. I fell side ways shutting my eyes tightly getting ready to meet the ground, Only I didn't...

'Isabella are you okay?' I opened my eyes to two very worried eyes looking back at me. Edward was right above me holding my to his body.

'I...er...yeah...I...think...' I blinked rapidly trying to make the black spots disappear.

'BELLLLAAAA!' I Flinched at the loud squeal.

'OMG I'm Sooooooo Sorry I Didn't Mean To! Do You Hate Me? Please Dont Hate Me! Fuck!' Alice Ranted.

'Alice!...I'm fine Seriously, Not your fault' I moved my body upward trying to stand straight, Edward seeing my actions helped me. I heard him make a sound which almost sounded like a grunt in dissapproval.

'Thankyou, Thankyou, Thankyou,Thankyou!' She halfed jumped with every thankyou.

I looked around slightly, although fully aware that his hand was still on my lower back.

'Ever heard of balence?' I looked at the guy that was speaking or rather mocking me. So this must be Jasper.

Great, So Edwards's friend was Alice's Crush. In some ways He was cute, not my type but I could see what a girl would see in him. Edward glared at him but I wasnt mad in the slightest in-fact I was rather amused.

'Ever Heard Of Manners?' I shot back.

He smirked and turned to Edward. 'Your right about her' My eye-brows shot up.

'And Thats Supposed To Mean...?' Alice shot glances at both of them questionaly.

'Nothing forget it' Jasper grinned at me almost as if he was...Impressed? I Glared now, We stood like that for a few minutes.

'Let me walk you to class' Edward said applying more pressure onto my back, although his touch was still almost feather-like.

'Sure, Okay' I smiled warmly at him my breath still taken away at his beauty.

We said a small goodbye to Alice & Jasper and made our way to class.

We walked in silence for a few minutes.

My heart jumped a beat every time I would think about my dream last-night. I needed to get it together, It was just a stupid dream why did it mean so much? and feel so...real?

'Why are you rubbing your neck?' I looked at him in confusion, then realized that I had been caressing my neck with my finger-tips it almost felt sore, how long had I been rubbing?

'Oh, I didn't even realize.' I laughed nervously removing my hand.

He arched his brow at me 'What are you thinking?'

'If I wanted you to know I would of said it out loud.' I smiled. He sniggered.

'Well have a good class' I looked forward noticing we were right outside my first class.

'Um...okay thankyou, you too' Once again He did the weird searching of the eyes thing before leaving, I frowned Into the distance in which he had just left, Then I made my way into the classroom.

**Review Or I Shall Stop. Simple. Thankyou.**


End file.
